coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Rodwell
Michael Marlon Rodwell was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in March 2014. He was orginally a petty criminal but bonded with his victim Gail MacIntyre. They married in 2015. Michael was played by comedian and presenter Les Dennis. In July 2016 Les Dennis announced his decision to quit the show and his character Michael died of a heart attack when exposing arch rival Pat Phelan's scams, and Phelan not calling for help so leaving him to die. Biography Backstory Michael Marlon Rodwell was born on the 13th September 1955 to Keith Rodwell and Mrs. Rodwell. Keith was 20 at the time. Keith left home when Michael was young leaving his wife to bring Michael up alone. Michael married a woman named Susan Meldrum and they had a son together Gavin in 1985, but Michael ended up leaving them when Gavin was only three-years old and lost contact. At some point prior to 2014 Michael found himself having difficulty supporting himself financially and took to robbing houses to make ends meet. He got off with one of the crimes, but was presumably arrested for another as the police had his mugshot. 2014-2016 In March 2014 Michael broke into No.8 Coronation Street and ran into residents Gail McIntyre and Max Turner. Although Gail was scared and begged him not to "hurt" the children, Michael looked just as terrified as her. In panic he apologised and made a run for it, with Gail's daughter-in-law Kylie in pursuit. Michael managed to escape, but was later arrested. Gail picked his photo out of the mug book and he was locked up. Gail was troubled by the break in, and in June that year went to visit Michael to put her mind at rest. She told him how exactly she had felt since the incident, and a guilty Michael apologised for what he had done. He said he had a son, and was also a businessman but became homeless due to the recession and started robbing out of desperation. Michael married Gail but they later split. In 2016, Michael vied against Pat Phelan for the affections of Eileen Grimshaw. One time Phelan taunted Michael and Michael had a heart attack. Phelan was going to leave him for dead but Jason Grimshaw turned up. Michael was rushed to hospital. He later warned Phelan to stay away from Eileen but Phelan said no. After his plan failed, Michael pondered whether or not to get back with Gail. But when she pretended not to care about him in the Rovers (taking advice from Mary Taylor to play hard to get) Michael bought another ice cream van and went off to Brighton. Michael returned in July 2016 and moved back in with Andy and Steph to help with their rent when Phelan persuaded Eileen to raise it. Michael and Gail began to work at their marriage again. Michael tried to expose Phelan by trying to prove he was ripping people off. He was caught breaking into Phelan's portakabin by Phelan. Phelan ran after him. Michael then collapsed in pain. He had another heart attack and Phelan did not call an ambulance and watched Michael die. A short time later, Phelan saw Michael had died and then gave a sign of the cross. Phelan felt that he was exonerated now that his rival was dead. Michael's body was found by Todd the following morning. The finger of suspicion fell onto Phelan as Michael was onto him but when Vinny Ashford ran off with the money, Phelan blamed him. Michael's ashes were scattered at a nearby lake by Gail and Andy Carver. They said he was at peace now. Andy was on Phelan's case over Michael so Phelan kidnapped Andy and held him hostage in a dingy cellar of an abandoned house for months, then kidnapped Vinny so there was 2 people that Phelan had hostage. Phelan later got Andy to kill Vinny and then Phelan turned the gun on Andy. Background information *Michael was originally credited as "Intruder" in his two-episode stint in March 2014, and was credited as Michael Rodwell upon his permanent return in June. *Les Dennis took a short break in 2016 to appear in a play and Michael was absent from March to July 2016. In July 2016, Les Dennis revealed plans to leave the show for good, and would be departing later that year. Memorable info Appearances: 24 March 2014, 6 June 2014–18 November 2016 Born: 13th September 1955 Died: 18th November 2016 (Aged 61) Full Name: Michael Marlon Rodwell Parents: Keith Rodwell and Mrs. Rodwell Siblings: None Grandfathers: Edward Rodwell Spouse: Susan Meldrum (????-c.1988), Gail McIntyre (2015-2016) Children: Gavin Rodwell (1985) Aunts: Barbara Deakin (Nee Rodwell) Cousins: Bob Rodwell Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Rodwell family. Category:1955 births Category:2016 Deaths Category:2015 Marriages Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Phelan's murder victims